


To Have a Home

by FallenSurvivor



Series: The Dark Crystal August Writing Prompts [4]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSurvivor/pseuds/FallenSurvivor
Summary: When Deet returns home after being cured of the Darkening, she intends to pursue all the opportunities she could, but what if she missed one?This is for Maddie80 for the Dark Crystal August writing Prompt Challenge.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Series: The Dark Crystal August Writing Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863205
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Deet stepped onto the village path, she would take this all the way down to Stone-in-the-Wood. She had said goodbye to Mother Aughra a time ago, after the crystal was healed, it took a long time for Deet to be healed from the darkening.

Deethra looked at the back of her hand. No purple marks. No horrible, dark veins. No pain. Deethra took a deep breath and pushed her hood back. She was told that Hup, Lore, Brea, Kylan, and most importantly, Rian, resided here. She missed her friends so desperately. 

As she slipped into the village, alive with the hustle and bustle of midday market. Deethra grinned as she watched the excitement from the edges and looked for anyone she knew. 

And she did. Pale hair glittered from a spice stall, where large bowls of powder fine spices were displayed in arrays of colors. The princess cupped her hands as the seller handed over three bottle of red and yellow colored spices that she admired before she set them into her basket. Deet grinned as she silently stalked across the market towards Brea. 

Her heart shook. Would Brea be happy to see her? Or would she be afraid of Deet? Of Deet’s power from the Sanctuary tree? 

Deet gently whispered her friend’s name and the girl twirl around with a gasp and wide eyes, “Oh, Deet!” Brea squealed and stepped forward as she swept Deet up into a hug. Deethra closed her eyes and sighed at the first touch of another Gelfling in such a long time. 

Brea smelled nice, of sweet flowers and fresh grass. “Oh, Deet, you must come to our home tonight, Kylan is making soup!” Brea stood back, but held her at arms length as she looked over Deet. 

Deet nodded, let the Vapran princess hook her arm and drag her away, out of the village actually. Which did surprise Deet. She had just gotten here. However, Brea brought her down a twisting path, to a lovely little cottage where Lore sat in a pen attached to the side of the Stone-in-the-Wood style home. Lore looked over the railing at Brea and Deet and waved. Deet couldn’t help herself. She waved back with so much force as her little body could get through.

“Deet, careful. Don’t hurt yourself.” Brea whispered, but continued along to the circular doorway that she forced open. “Come in.” Brea ordered and Deet waved one more time to Lore before she stepped in. The aromas of simmering meats and steaming vegetables mixed with the woodsy and musty smell of…of-Books!

“Brea!” Deet couldn’t believe her eyes. One side of the wall to the high ceiling were all books. Just stacked in a way that artificial tunnels were made. Deet peaked into the room next door, where there were stacks of books everywhere because the walls and books cases and shelves were already filled. “Do you have enough books?” 

“Are you kidding?” Brea laughed, then became very serious, “No.” Brea took her hand and walked Deet under the book tunnel and closer to the food smell until they burst into a kitchen, where a large cauldron was tucked into the fireplace along the right wall, as Kylan leaned over a large open book with carrots in both his hands. At the table was Hup, Gurjan, and Rian, each with a metal pint cup in hand and laughing loudly. Seladon sat next to Gurjin, but had a delicate tea cup in front of her and her hands rested on a large protruding stomach. 

Deet smiled at Hup, he was so alone and outcast like herself, and all he wanted was to be a noble Paladin. Now he was surrounded by friends and enjoying a brew that he so adored the last time they were here. 

“I’m home everyone! I got everything on the list and one more very important-Ah!” 

Hup dropped his pint on the floor, rushed beneath the tall kitchen table and tossed Brea aside to wrap himself around Deet’s waist. “DEET! Deet!” He looked up at her, “Real Here?” 

“Yes, of course, I am.” He squeezed her harder.

“Hup miss Deet soooooo much.” He quivered and for a moment, she worried he would cry. She patted his back and ran her fingers through his hair. No hat this time around. He stepped back suddenly, just yanked himself away and stood up straight, “Am Pal-e-din!” And he was. He wore the paladin uniform of the All-Maudra with a spoon and a sheathed sword on his hip. 

“Oh, Hup.” Deet felt her smile stretch wider than she thought it ever could, but her eyes stung, only for a moment before tears slipped down her cheeks. She reached up and swiped at the traitorous tears, “I’m so sorry I missed your knighting ceremony.” She had missed so much. She had lost trine. What other wonderful things have happened that she missed? 

A shadow fell over her and Deet raised her watery eyes to Rian’s beautiful blue ones. His eyes were always beautifully blue. He stood only a foot away from her, his lips parted, his brows raised, but his eyes were not still, not like the rest of him. No, he looked over her and she reached for him. The moment her hand touched his chest, he flung himself forward. She had just barely held her own against Hup’s charge, she would have fallen over save for the iron bands of Rian’s arms around her. He crushed her to him and Deet rested her head on his shoulder, even as her body was pressed into his chest.

He had more muscle than she remembered, but-but she enjoyed being tucked into his arms, almost away from everyone else. She breathed him in he smelled of the forest, the tangy moss and fresh wood, but beneath all that was a fresh minty smell. She very nearly stuck her face in his neck and licked him. She just wanted a taste. 

Finally, he relinquished her, then pulled her back, pressed a kiss to her hair line. Deet sucked in a breath and held it, hugged him as tight as he held her, like she would flutter off from him if she didn’t. His lips brushed her cheek, “I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered into her ear. Ah, melt. She relaxed into him and enjoyed his warmth. 

“Alright, give her up to someone else, Rian.” Gurjin reached out and peeled Deet away. She whimpered as she went, but fell into Gurjin’s arms, then Kylan’s, then she was somehow pulled down to Seladon who did not move to stand. 

Finally, finally, after being passed around, Deet was gifted a chair and regaled of the march of the resistance, the last stand and the final push to the castle of the Crystal, even of how Naia healed the crystal with the shard found and kept safe by Brea. Hup firmly sat next to Deet and Brea was on her other side. However, Deet couldn’t help but watch for a moment as Seladon stood behind Brea and brushed her long hair out. The elder sister wove flowers into Brea’s lovely hair, then began to braid her hair. Deet brought them up to speed on her health, on her reconnection with Thra after behing healed of the Darkening. 

Kylan served bowls out to everyone after Hup set a large plate of several loafs of bread at the center and for a moment everything quieted. Deet looked around at her friends, at Brea, who had been looking across the table at Rian, but scrunched her nose as Seladon kissed her cheek after she tucked a wisp of hair back. Gurjin, who rested a free hand on Seladon’s rounded stomach. Kylan who sat next to Rian, dressed in a fine new jacket as he slurped up his soup, but winked at Deet. She grinned back. And Rian, who nearly leaned over Hup to offer Deet more soup. 

“I haven’t had good food like this in so long.” Deet nearly moaned. 

Kylan made sure she had her bowl refilled and that she was allowed at least a glass of fine wine. “It’s a celebration!” He declared as he set the glass in front of her, although Deet nearly dropped it when Seladon rose again and headed out of the room. Seladon was heavily pregnant and as she moved, Hup tottered around her. When Seladon did leave the room, she was followed by podling in a great hurry. 

Gurjin just shrugged, “He takes his job as the All-Maudra’s personal guard very seriously. Drives Seladon nuts.” He laughed at the last part. Rian moved closer, took Hups seat and rested his arm on the back of Deet’s chair as he leaned in closer. 

“Gurjin, I thought she wasn’t due for a while. Is Seladon well?” His scent invaded Deet and she caught herself leaning into him. 

Grujin’s face lit up, his eyes crinkled, “Naia checked on her. Seladon’s got twins.” A round of congratulations rolled over them and carried further when Seladon did reenter the room, both her hands seemed to cradle her large stomach. Brea bounced up and wrapped her arms around Seladon’s shoulders as she just babbled about how wonderful more babies was. Seladon rolled her eyes and patted Brea’s back, then sent her off to get changed. 

And even as other’s tried to congratulate her, Seladon just waved her hands at them all and took her seat again, with Hup’s and Gurjin’s help. She looked more frustrated then ever and nothing like Deet remembered her. She had smile lines around her eyes and the corners of her mouth.

“I hate to say it,” Rian announced, “but the brothers have set. I think we need to get going.” He rose, and Deet followed him, her hands caught by both of his. He looked just at her, like he always did. In that enormous way that made her feel like the only gelfling in the vicinity. “I would see you to your inn tonight, but I have already made a promise that I must keep.” He then bowed down and pressed his lips to her hands. “I’ll find you in the morn.” Deet’s heart raced so very, very quick. She wondered. She hoped that he would consider trying a courtship. 

Brea burst into the room, her hair braided and woven with flowers, and herself dressed in a white dress, “Deet, you must stay here for the night, You can stay in our bed, and Lore would like the company!” Brea floated across the room and grabbed Deet up in another Hug, which Deet of course would never turn down. “Seladon and Gurjin are going to be in the next room and Hup can be nearby.” 

Rian laughed, “That’s wonderful! I’ll know exactly where she is in the morn.” Kylan and Brea disappeared, and Rian swooped in and hugged her again. Oh, she couldn’t get enough of that. Rian pressed his lips to her hairline again, then let her go. He reached down and grabbed up another basket, the packed contents were protected by a red clothe. He waved as he headed out with Brea and Kylan. 

Er, Where were they going? 

However, a full grown podling wrapped around her waist again, “Hup miss Deet.” He repeated up to her, even in his Paladin uniform, he still looked so sweet. She grinned as he pulled her back to the table with Gurjin and Seladon, who were already pulling out a wooden board and small little painted pieces that Seladon placed upon the board. 

“Come sit.” The All-Maudra ordered, the last time she had seen the woman Deethra had actually dreamfasted with her and met, well, the rest of the fledgling resistance. Then was promptly captured and sent off in a Skeksis carriage. Now, she settled next to the very pregnant gelfling and listened to her explanation of the game. Gurjin and Hup relaxed back, downing another pint as they watched the two women play. 

And Deet won. 

She grinned wide as Seladon stared at the board with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. “How in Thra?” Deet just shook her head as Gurjin boomed out a laugh. They reset the board and this time Hup played along. 

They played four more rounds before Seladon retired to bed and Gurjin followed almost immediately. Hup looked between Deethra’s room and the All-Maudra’s, but instead shook his head and grabbed a pillow and blanket and set out a little in the hall between the two rooms. 

Except, Deethra was much to awake. 

She entered her, er, Brea’s room and shut the door behind her before she looked around the room, little light bugs were in jars hung from above, and lit the room in warm yellows. There were more stacks of books on one side of the bed, music instruments on the other. The bedspread was yellow and orange and purple, and just seemed…homey. Deethra liked it. However, she did not undress, didn’t dare. She instead pushed the window open and took a deep breath of the outside.

She grinned at the cool wind flittering up into her face, tittering over her cheekbones. And that smell. Tangy moss and fresh wood. Rian. Deet climbed out the window, left it open for when she came back. She opened her wings and took a running start until three of her steps made no contact with the ground and she beat her wings hard, lifting to the air. She flittered through the dark forest, between branches and followed the scent to a small little clearing. It was pretty here, rose bushes all around, although the blooms were closed. 

A mix of scents met here, flowers and moss and warm spices that ballooned up her chest. She landed here, but-Thra what was that sound? Was someone hurt? Deet trotted over the forest floor, pushed aside a few branches of the bushes and found Brea lying on her back. Naked and looking like she was in pain. And supported over her was a dark haired stone-in-the-wood. 

Deethra’s stomach dropped. Her mouth tasted foul, terribly acrid like she consumed rotten flesh. Deet wanted to vomit up all the good wine and food she had as she watched the two’s hips move in that instinctual dance all creatures knew. Brea cried out, reached up and tangled her fingers in the long hair of Rian, which covered his face, but did nothing to hide the blue down his spine and lower-   
He grunted in time with his movements as he lowered himself over her and buried his face in Brea’s beautiful hair. 

Deet stumbled back, the hollowness in her chest was light enough to lift her up and her wings beat hard to get her passed the tree line. 

What? What in-? How long has this been happening? For how long has Rian and Brea been together? And doing this? Why was Rian kissing her if he was out here fucking Brea. Tears dried on Deet’s cheeks as soon as they slipped from her eyes and her skin burned, just raged as she flew. Deet beat her wings as hard and as fast as she could to go back. Back to Mother Aughra, back to be healed. Back away from this. 

Her gaze finally started blurring and the hollowness in her chest choked her. Deet began to lose altitude. Fast. She glided down to a tall tree and rested on one of the thicker branches and curled up and cried. Her sob cracked in the night, the only sound she heard, the odd bugs out here quieted down in the wake of her disturbance.

She had waited for so long. To be with her friends, to be with Rian, to just be, but was she in any health to face her friends and to see Brea and Rian after tonight? She wrapped her arms around her legs and pressed her face into her knees as she sobbed. She hated this. She hated Brea. No, she didn’t hate her. She didn’t hate Rian. 

She hated this situation.

If she had either of them, would Deet have sought comfort in the same way? Why each other though? She didn’t even think they liked each other enough to bond, but- 

She leaned over the edge of the branch and her stomach emptied itself, the wine, the food. Her hopes. 

Gone. 

Deet pressed against her tree and swallowed down any more of her sobs. She should go home to Domrak or Mother Aughra, but oh- Oh, Hup wouldn’t forgive her for leaving like this. And how cruel would that be for Kylan and Gurjin and Seladon?

Deet shook her head. She must go back, at least for them. Deet opened her wings and dove. Let the wind rush up, flap her clothes and wild hair around and pulled up just before she hit the ground to head out, back to the village, then back to Brea’s home, to her friends. 

She landed several feet from the house, where Lore leaned over and looked at her. She reached up and patted the rock monster’s head and- 

“Out for an evening flight?” Oh, oh, no. 

Deet twisted around, “Rian, what are you doing here?” She tried to, but she couldn’t look at him, just focused on the ground behind him. Thra, even in her periphery he was beautiful. 

“In all honesty. I don’t think I could stay away from you. I don’t think I could let anything in Thra keep me from you anymore.” He approached her and she backed away until her wings were pressed against the rails of Lore’s pen. And he just kept coming closer, reaching for her. 

“No! Don’t touch me.” She snapped out in a harsh whisper. “I saw you with Brea. How could you bond with someone and then turn around and pursue another Gelfling. That’s terrible. You’re terrible, Rian.” She covered her mouth and closed her eyes as her voice wobbled. She would not cry. She was passed that. She was stronger than that, even though all she could smell right now was tangy moss and fresh woods and just a little bit of mint.

“What?” Rian started to laugh, then, “Oh, you’re serious?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Oh, Deet. Brea and Kylan married three days ago, they left to mate tonight. Per ritual, I gave Kylan away to Brea.” 

“No, because it was a Stone-in-the-Wood who was with her. I saw them.” 

“Oh, I have so many questions,” but Rian was shaking his head. “Kylan is half Stonewood and half spriton. His parents lived nearer to Sami Thicket than the wood so Mera claimed him as an orphan.” 

No, no! Deet’s eyes were very good at night, “but-,” she didn’t look at his face, she was too horrified. “Oh, Thra, I walked in on Brea and Kylan having sex.” 

“Mating.” Rian corrected as he took her hands, then she felt a cool hand cup the right side of her jaw and lift her head, “Do you really think I could stop pining after you like some sodden idiot?” 

Her cheeks burned and her eyes watered, but this time it wasn’t because of any hollowness in her chest. Instead it was because she felt warm all over. She grinned wide and as he leaned down towards her, everything felt…calm. 

Like everything was right again and- “No, don’t kiss me.” This time Rian’s eyes popped open as Deet yanked herself back from him and smacked into Lore’s pen again. They both looked up to find the rock monster peering over them, no privacy! 

Also, “I threw up.” She pressed her hands over her fiery cheeks, “I need to wash my mouth out. Stay right here and don’t move.” She scurried around him, but he grabbed her by the wrist and guided her back to him. 

“Well, then come to my home. I have food we can sup, fine wine to quench ourselves. And I have extra hygiene packs, usually for a wandering soldier, but I think I could spare one for you.” His lips curled up in that boyish way she loved so much. Deet practically melted, but-

“And where would I sleep?” 

Rian became still, he held his breath and very carefully said, “I have a bed if you’re willing to share? I have a home that would welcome change and growth. I have land that I’d like to give to childlings, should they come along. I have much I could share, but I don’t think that is enough for a Lady of Thra.” She shook her head at that, but Rian added, “I’d not waste a single second more without you, here in Stone-in-the-Wood, or far away, wherever you lay your roots.” 

“Rian,” She pressed her chest to his, tried to meld their souls, if that were posssible, even though she did not let go of his hands, “I’d very much like that.” She hummed. “Alright, take me to your home.” Deet did not expect him to sweep her up into his arms and march away. She waved a goodbye to Lore. And he waved back.


	2. Through Thick or Thin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when you don't understand, just be there...Rian is for Deet.

Deet smoothed her hands over the blue table cloth as she listened to Kylan’s firca, playing a masterful tune for all the guests. She carefully stood straight and looked around her kitchen. The dishes were cleaned, the food was put away. She had already served Stone-in-the-wood beer to her guests, especially Hup who greeted her for almost an hour when he returned with Seladon. 

Her fingers shook again, and she swallowed another deep hard breath. “Deet, you’re trembling.”

Deet jumped around with a gasp, but managed a grin for Brea. The pretty Vapran had on hand at her back and another rested on her swollen stomach as she waddled into the kitchen. “Brea. I didn’t here you come in.” 

She rolled her very tired eyes, but one side of her mouth curled up, “I was going to sneak another piece of pie.” She then patted her tummy, “The little one has a sweet tooth, went entirely still when I had a bite. Thought I’d try and keep her still for a little longer.” Brea shrugged, but focused on Deet. “Now, why are you trembling?” 

Why wasn’t Deet trembling? She reached up and touched the flowers woven into her hair by her fathers. “I-I don’t know if I’m ready.” Deet’s eyes filled with tears she could neither explain nor expected. For Thra’s sake, she wasn’t that upset about this, was she? 

Her heart beat a little faster and her fingers shook as she clasped her hands together. “I don’t know if I am ready for this, but it’s all I wanted for so long.” She blinked back the strange emotions, but was did she feel like her heart had jumped into her throat, or that she might shake so hard she would actually end up flapping her wings and flying away. No, quiet now, Deet. Don’t think of such impossible things. 

Firm hands settled on her shoulders and turned her around. Brea’s brow was wrinkled, worried, but her lips were turned up, “Deethra, you listen to me.” She said softly, “If you’re not ready, Rian will wait. He always has.” Brea pulled Deet close, even though the Grottan leaned more over her belly to hug her friend than ever before. When did she say she was due?

Yes, he has. So loyally, so righteously, he has waited. He deserved this tonight. Deet pressed her face into Brea’s shoulder and breathed in her friend’s scent. It had changed since she conceived, if possible, more flowery, although her clothes did always smell of her musty books. She squeezed Brea again, and pulled away, “Thank you, Brea.” Deet whispered, and couldn’t resist her own smile. 

“Now, that pie.” Brea gracefully spun around Deet and headed towards the pie dish to filch the very last piece. Deet shook her head, but reached for another fork. She knew the Vapran still valued her utensils, and followed her friend out to the patio where all their friends were circled around a warm fire, sharing pints of ale or teas. 

Cousin Amri was sitting with her fathers and Bobb’N even though his wife, Maudra Naia, sat infront of him and leaned against his legs. That was something she had never expected, never knew her cousin had been on adventures, then sought the affections of, the Drenchen princess, but here he was with her. 

Naia’s brother, Gurjin had been settled a few feet away with the All-Maudra and their two children in his arms. The All-Maudra introduced her childlings to the public only an unum before. Brea tried to explain that there was a type of Vapran propriety - or was it properness, er, Deet couldn’t remember- onbringing them to Stone-in-the-Wood for Rian’s and Deet’s wedding. Seladon even pinned a lovely badge and ribbon to her dress, recognizing her as a hero of the wars, and giving Deet a something blue and new. 

And Hup. Oh, her wonderful Podling friend was squished heartily between Kylan and Rian, singing wild tunes and wonderfully funny bards. However, he stood by Seladon’s side early, when she presented the metal. Hup just cried and hugged her tight then, repeated that she looked beautiful, then squeezed her fingers and whispered that if she ever needed him, he would be there. Even Seladon nodded at that before Hup escorted the All-Maudra to her seat before the ceremony. 

Deet’s eyes rolled over to Rian, her husband. Her heart just jittered at that word. And she couldn’t help but smile because, Thra, she was his wife and that was amazing. She quietly crossed the space to settled next to her husband as Brea sat on the other side, leaning into Kylan. 

Soon, the last brother will set, and Kylan and Rian would go out into the forest with her to perform the giving away ritual and mate. For now, she just let Rian wrap her up into his arms as he sang the las lines of their song then down his pint. She pressed her nose into his jaw, then ran it down his neck to kiss the soft skin there as he held her tighter to his side before he turned in her and kissed her. Just like every time before, her breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat and she was just overwhelmed with the sudden need to wiggle and twist.

He laughed against her lips before her pulled back, only a little. He looked at her, ran his blue eyes all over her face, settle on her mouth as he lowered back to her. She cupped his jaw with both her hands and ran her thumbs over his skin even as those around them made a racket. 

Rian looked up to tell them off as Deet tucked tighter into his chest as both his arms now banded around her, and dug her nose to his neck and licked there. She may not be ready, but she was certain that Rian would always be there for her, on her side. 

“Welp.” Kylan set aside his firca, “I suppose it’s time to go. Last brother is setting.” Deet’s nervousness returned with great force. She almost fell over, but instead clung to Rian. He wouldn’t let her fall over. She grinned, her would carry her around if she asked him too. Rian scooped her into his arms, pulled her onto his lap then rocked to stand up. 

“Let’s go, Kylan. I’d- Brea? Are you alri-“ Rian, and Deet, stared at the young vapran’s face falling open, her eyes turning down and her hands wrapping around her swollen stomach as she curled over. Maudra Naia crossed into Deet’s view as Rian set her down and knelt next to Brea as she began whimpering, 

“No, no.” She cried. “No, I can’t. Not now.” She reached out blindly and grabbed Kylan’s forearm. The All-Maudra immediately joined the little grouping, hushing and shushing Brea. A clamor amongst their friends and family broke over the din and the comfortable quiet was gone. Gurjin’s little babies wiggled and flailed in his arms as he cradled them closer, but leaned near Seladon. 

“Naia?” Rian asked, his ears falling in time with Deet’s own. Deet clutched the front of her husband’s fine jacket as an acrid taste settled over her tongue. She sniffed and smelled iron and a slightly, no, strangely sweet smell. 

“It’s alright,” Naia waved off the others, “Her waters broke.” Deet reeled, because, Thra, those were the most contradictory statements she ever did hear. What does she do? Should she boil water? Should she make Brea tea?

Deet gasped and turned to her still caught husband, “I don’t know how to give birth!” What if they have childlings too and her water breaks and-Thra how could she care for another life when she knew so little!

Rian laughed, a rolling thing he bellied out and patted her back and pulled her closer, “You’ll be taught, just like Brea. She’s been going to birthers classes with Kylan.” Well, yes, she knew that, but learning about giving birth and doing it were two very different things.

Brea curled down further, her face looking to the ground as she screamed, one of her arms held tightly by Kylan, the other by Seladon. Naia rubbed her hands over Brea’s stomach, then stepped away. “Let’s get her home, she’s started labor and contractions.” Naia sighed, “Alrgiht Brea, looks like your little one is coming.” She had few words for the chaos that broke loose at this, but Deet stayed at the periphery, really, what could she do as she watched Kylan and Seladon try to wrangle Brea, trying to get her inside and arguing with her instance to go home.

After much fuss, Deet put her foot down. “Brea you will get into mine and Rian’s bed or so help me Thra, I will carry you there.” He wagged her finger at her. “And don’t think I’m not strong enough, I raised nurlocs, so there’s that.” She Deet and Rian’s bed was closer that the three mile walk back to her home, through the village she might add. Brea took two gulps of air, and raised her sweaty face to look at Deet. Oh, poor thing, she looked just defeated as she was ushered into Deet’s and Rian’s bedroom to kneel at the bedside, where Naia and Seladon soothed. Kylan was hard at work stripping the bed and laying down the surgery bedding that Naia carried in her healers bag. 

Deet watched him, only for a moment, only long enough to see his hands shake as his eyes cut across to Brea twice over as she cried out another contraction. Deet joined him, took the other end of the rubbery bedding and stretched it over her bed. As soon as this was done, Kylan joined his wife and Deet shuffled to her dresser. She pulled the top drawer open and grabbed the top most item. A white night gown was folded there. It was supposed to be for her and Rian’s married life, but it was also made of Nurloc hide that would keep her warm and slick off sweat. It would be comfortable for her friend’s labor.

She pulled it out and approached Brea as her dress was being pulled off her. Not one word was exchanged as Deet and Seladon helped Brea out of her little shift and redressed her before settling her in the middle of the bed. And Deet stood back. Kylan crawled behind and supported his wife, held one of her hands as Seladon was on her right. Naia calmly unpacked her medical bag, but she seemed content at the foot of the bed. What should Deet do?

“Deet,” Naia called, “Will you please make Brea some tea, with sugar, and bring back a warm, wet rag?” 

Oh, thank Thra. Deet jumped up and ran out of her room, straight to the kitchen where Rian and Hup spoke softly with her father, Mitjan. She was unsure what their lively conversation was as she pulled out her tea kettle. It clicked and clattered with her shakes, but she filled it with well water Rian brought in only an hour before. She shoved glow moss into the little stove furnace and lit it quickly before she set the kettle atop it. 

Another screamed trickled through the walls of their home and Deet rested her face in her hands as she willed the water to heat. Hands rested on her shoulders, and she felt a warmth befall her wings as Rian closed in on her from behind, “All will be well, my love. Gelfling have been giving birth for thousands and thousands of trine.” She nodded, but sucked in a breath. 

“There’s nothing I can do for her.” Deet choked out and batted back tears. Again. Thra, what was wrong with her today? 

“There’s not much that we can do.” Rian sighed, “My father tried to explain to me how terrifying my birth was. How he couldn’t help my mother except be next to her. A lot of what is to happen today will be up to Brea, but you can be there for her.” 

Deet nodded and, with a great big sigh, she leaned back into his chest. She hoped he would be there when she birthed their little ones. The kettle whistled, but even that was drowned out by Brea’s screaming, getting louder and louder. 

Deet quickly poured water into a cup, then a bowl. She dropped a clean rag in the water, then worked on the tea, but Rian never left her, moving with as if he were attached to her hip. She shooed him away once the sugar cubes dissolved and was stirred well, retreating with her made goods to her bedroom. 

As she stepped in, she was greeted with a scream, and a full view of Brea as her knees were bent up and gown rolled up to her thighs and-Thra, is that what it looked like when a baby came out? Oh, she should stop staring. Deet set the dishes on the table, shut the door, and wrung the rag out before she handed it to Kylan who swiped at Brea’s forehead. 

However, the tea was left on the way side as Brea started struggling to sit up, but she had stopped screaming as Naia seemed to press closer in her hands moving quickly. with great effort, and the four gelfling suddenly decompressed. Deet stood just away, watching the scene and holding her breath. Naia rolled back, a pink thing in her arms, her hands patting and rubbing over it as she blew on it. Then she stood and started doing some strange swinging thing, and – Oh, Thra, she was rocking the baby upside down then right side up and it-it wasn’t moving. It wasn’t crying!

The moment went on, hung longer and longer. 

Deet covered her mouth with her hands, to prevent a noise she knew would be horrible, but had never made before. Naia turned away, the cord between mother and child tied, but not cut. Deet rushed forward, because beyond the frustrated whispers of Naia, a song tickled Deet’s ears and it sounded so like Vliste-Staba’s song. 

Deet reached out, slid her fingers over the slimey, but velvety soft skin of the baby’s arm, it’s pink skin already turning blue, and she the shocking burn ripped from her shoulder right down through her fingers. The blue light discharged from her fingertips, but was fully absorbed by the little body. 

And it jerked. 

It sucked in a scraping breath so loud that it could have shattered mountains and then wailed, much to the noisy breathes from the bed. Brea was already in tears, but her brow seemed to lighten as the little one continued it’s airy cry. Kylan just rested his lips against Brea’s pale hair, but Deet’s fantastic eyes could pick up the glitter of tear tracks over his cheeks. Brea already held her arms out, grasping for her childling that was promptly deposited there as Naia carried on with after care.

And Deet could finally breathe. Just…just breathe. 

Deet turned around, and shakily returned to the kitchen, picked up her half full kettle and headed for the door to pour it out. She left her home, left her front door open as she pushed to the tree line, hid behind the big fat tree that separated the forest from her and Rian’s home, and leaned back. 

She was anxious, she knew, about mating with Rian, about sex in general. Then terrified for her friend’s labor, then-then and almost death. Of a baby. 

Her tears were already slipping down her cheeks against her will, but she managed to swallow down any sobs unt-, “Deet?”

Rian called from the otherside of the tree, “Deet, love, I saw you come out here.” He waited, “And, we haven’t heard anything about Brea.” 

She pressed her fingers over her lips as she rolled around the tree until she came face to face with him. His eyes opened wide as his mouth fell open and he immediately took the kettle from her, set it down, then open his arms. 

She flapped her wings to thrust herself into his chest faster and released her withheld sob there. She was surprised by the full bodied force as she jerked and twisted out sobs and clung to her husband. His fingers clutched her, wrapped her up tight. Anchored her there to him. “Oh, darling. I’ve got you.” He whispered over and over again. 

Finally, she eeked out, “They’re alive. They’re alive.” She cried, but his body relaxed, although he never stopped petting her back, her hair, her wings. Rian hummed a song she didn’t know as he curled over her and swept her up at her knees again. Slowly, as she was carried off, the further they got from their home, the steadier she felt. Her tears dried up. She was done crying, but she felt awfully tired. Rian stopped at a mossy over hand, where they often had picnics, sat with her in his lap, but kept humming that tune. And Thra, she was tired. 

Rian laid back, with her atop him, “Let’s rest, Darling.” He said, and she could’t think of a better, more wonderful idea. She closed her eyes, the sounds of the forest, cawing of creatures and shivering of wind through branches, blanketed her mind. However, resounding through all of it was a deep ‘thump, thump, thump,’ just beneath her left ear. That she could focus solely on, 

Because, here in a quiet forest near the village of Stone-in-the-Wood, they were alive.


End file.
